


Dad Club: Unlimited Refills

by cuddlebros, examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Infertility, M/M, Minor appearances of other Characters - Freeform, Parenthood, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/cuddlebros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: Or: a story of six dads, told with zero dad jokes.





	1. The One Where Mitsuru Appears, And There's Crying

**Author's Note:**

> First; texts between Tanaka and Noya as Noya and Asahi become parents. 
> 
> Then time jump three years later as Daichi and Suga are in the process of wanting to become parents too.

 

 

* * *

 

As Daichi drifts into sleep, he’s almost certain he feels movement from the opposite side of the bed. Putting it down to his own shifting, he dismisses it. A few minutes later, sleep yet to take over, he’s certain the the movement isn’t him. Looking over his shoulder to his husband, he can see the silhouette of Suga’s shoulders shaking silently. His hand reaches out, searching for the comforting warmth of his husband’s duvet-warm skin, confused when the contact makes the shaking stop.

“Suga?” he asks, rubbing his eyes and drowsily sitting up beside his husband.

It takes a beat longer than usual for Suga to respond, and when he hears a sniff he isn’t sure what to make of it. He calls out for his love again, and when he hears only a muffled, strangled noise in response, he’s on high alert.

With night firmly set in, it’s easy to almost miss the red rims around Suga’s eyes, but Daichi notices. It’s usual for Suga to be awake so late—he works so hard for the hospital that it’s almost impossible to get him into bed—but it’s strange for him to be crying alone.

It’s even worse when the contact sends Suga out of the bed at light speed, leaving Daichi following along in a confused daze minutes later.

“Suga? Honey? What’s wrong? What hap—”

“Hey, love!” Suga beams, but his eyes are laden heavy with distress. “I was, uh, coffee? I was making coffee! I was thinking maybe an omelette, egg whites only, of course. For you. Maybe pancakes?”

“Suga, it’s,” he checks the phone on the kitchen table quickly, “1:20am. We have about 6 hours until it’s even reasonably time for coffee. What’s going on?”

Suga turns towards the kettle, frantically grabbing mugs and coffee and generally looking like he’s about to shake himself apart. “Any time can be coffee time if you believe hard enough,” he replies, forcing a smile on his face.

Softly, Daichi pads towards his husband. Without a word, he gently puts his hands on Suga’s biceps and lowers them down to his sides. He stills instantly.

“ _Please_ tell me what’s wrong. If it’s hurting you, we need to talk about it, so please don’t hide from me. We’re in this together, don’t forget.” His hands move to blanket Suga’s. He can feel him deflate.

A few minutes pass in near silence, only the ticking of the clock and the rumbling of the kettle to prove that time is moving at all. Daichi breathes deeply— _7 in, 8 out_ —waiting for Suga’s chest to start moving just as slowly.

“It’s  _me_ , Daichi. _I’m_ the reason we can’t— we can’t—”

“Stop, that’s not true.” Daichi interrupts. If there’s one thing he can’t stand, it’s knowing that Suga is blaming himself.

Suga’s breathing hitches, a futile attempt to stop any more self loathing pouring out. Only the warmth of familiar, calloused hands soothes him enough to continue. “Of everything that could have stopped us, I never thought that it would be _my_ fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” Daichi says sternly. Suga snorts. He continues. “It’s _not_ your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong, honey. This is one of those things that’s out of our hands, as much as we wish it wasn’t. But that doesn’t mean it’s hopeless.”

“The doctor—”

“The doctor said that _at the moment_ , it’s not possible. I don’t remember him saying it’s impossible. Do you? Look at Asahi and Nishinoya, they love Mitsuru more than anything. Kageyama and Hinata adopted as well, and, well, you’ve seen Hinata’s Snapchat stories.” Suga chuckles a little, his laughter caught in his throat. Daichi smiles into his hair. “And just because we can’t do it this way _now_ doesn’t mean it will be like this forever. Bodies change, you know that better than me.”

Suga turns to bury his face in Daichi’s chest, strong arms immediately coming to hold him close.

“I just… I want this _so much_ , Dai,” Suga mumbles into him.

“Me too,” Daichi replies, his voice muffled by his husband’s head. “...me too, but we might have to wait a little while longer than we thought. We’ll get there though, and our kid will be worth it. We’ll see their smile and love them more than anything.” Closing his eyes, willing the tears away, Daichi inhales softly. Pressing a kiss to the top of Suga’s head, he continues. “All of this will seem worth it, I know it. Until then, hold on with me, okay? We’ll get there together.”

“Yeah...” Suga sighs, clutching at the material of Daichi’s sleep shirt.

“Now, I’m pretty sure that coffee isn’t going to help you get to sleep tonight. I’ll make you some tea and we’ll take it to bed with us, talk a little more. That sound good?”

Suga nods a little, reluctantly letting go of the fabric beneath his fingers.

Daichi plants a small kiss on the side of Suga’s head, and the two of them move in tandem until they’re back in bed.

Looking down at the mug in his hands, backs against the headboard and Daichi right beside him, Suga inhales a shaky breath. The tears may have been gone, but the exhaustion of the night lies heavy on him.

“Dai?” Daichi takes his hand in reply. “We’re going to be parents eventually, right?” Suga asks, looking up and willing for no more tears to break through.

“I promise,” Daichi replies, squeezing Suga’s hand in his grasp.


	2. The One Where The Gang Discover Hair Products

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi's fragile heart can't take all these shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asahi is the Ultimate Blog Dad

* * *

 “Mitsuru,” Noya whispers from the doorway, gesturing excitedly to get his daughter to follow him. When she’s close, he pulls a can from behind his back, and grins proudly at the excitement on her face when she works it out. “I found a loophole!”

The two of them make haste to the bathroom, and within a few minutes Mitsuru is sporting a _sweet_ blue streak in her hair, with Noya wearing a similar one on his face. Asahi calls them for dinner, and they share a triumphant look before running to the kitchen.

When he looks up to see them, it’s hard to be mad—but he tries his hardest regardless.

“Noya… we talked about this...” he says, breaking out his best disappointed voice.

“It’s hair chalk!” he proclaims proudly, “it washes out! See, this way you don’t have to worry about damaging her hair, but she also gets to have the _coolest_ look ever!”

“ _Please_ can I keep it, papa?” Mitsuru asks, turning her doe eyes on Asahi, melting his heart in seconds.

“Sure,” he sighs. “But we’re talking about this later, Noya.”

“Love you,” Noya winks, standing on tiptoes to plant a kiss on Asahi’s cheek before diving into dinner.

* * *

 

 

> ###  **The Mystery Of Spray-able Chalk**
> 
> **Posted1 hour ago** **byAsahi**
> 
> As a general rule, my husband and I agree on things. When it comes to Mitsuru’s education, hobbies and upbringing, we totally see eye-to-eye. Somehow, though, this week we’ve found something controversial: hair dyeing.
> 
> Mitsuru is 5 years old now, and inquisitive as anything. She wanted to know how her dad got the blond streak in his hair, and so he explained the process to her—and _of course_ , she wanted a go. If she was older, of course, it would totally be her decision, but at this age I’m skeptical about letting her damage her hair. My husband has no such qualms.
> 
> Eventually, we came to an agreement—Mitsuru would have to go without blue hair until she was at least in her teens. So, imagine my surprise when the two of them appeared, in the kitchen, _covered_ in blue, a few days later.
> 
> It turns out that after work a few days ago, while picking up some groceries, he’d found something called hair chalk (it’s called that, but it’s a spray? _How can you spray chalk_?). It won’t damage her hair and it washes out easily, and she just loves the stuff! I wouldn’t suggest using it every day (it would probably cost a fortune and ruin all your pillowcases) but it’s fun and seems pretty harmless, and it’s definitely a lot safer than dyeing. If this is the sort of thing your kid loves, I’d definitely suggest looking into it!
> 
> (I’m not too happy with a certain husband finding a loophole and letting me find out about all this _after_ the fact, but that’s for him to worry about. Not this blog.)
> 
> — **_Asahi, x_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We're planning on updating this every two weeks or so, but please bear with us if life gets in the way!
> 
> As always, you can find Cleo at: mynarutomind.tumblr.com and me at: cuddlebros.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: fixed broken images in this chapter + chapter one!


	3. The one where they'll be okay, eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuru knows too much, and too little. Sometimes it's hard to be a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tildes (~) represent short time jumps--we're saving the line breaks for large spaces of time!

“Papa, how come you haven’t been typing today? I kinda miss the clicky noises…”

Mitsuru is hosting a tea party on the wooden floor of their apartment, sharing imaginary food with a few of her toys; a teddy bear that Sugawara had bought her (named Zooga, after her mispronunciation of his name), a small plastic dinosaur and a large, soft, plush frog.    

“Uh… papa didn’t have much work to do today,” Asahi stutters, almost dropping his tiny cup and saucer, “and I wanted to join in your game! The toys looked kinda lonely, right?”

She considers his answer for a minute, before shrugging and continuing to pour tea for her ‘guests’. Asahi lets out a quiet breath. For once, he’s thankful that she’s distracted, but he’s sure that soon she’ll have more questions, and he isn’t sure he has answers. 

He’s sure that she’ll notice Suga and Daichi not being around as much, and he’s been anxiously preparing to explain something too adult for her to understand. He knows she won’t comprehend the science of it, but she’ll understand the message behind it; seeing her will be too painful for them. That’s something he doesn’t want Mitsuru dwelling on, even if it is the truth—at least for the moment. 

~

It’s a cold Saturday evening, and Noya hasn’t returned from the gym yet. Asahi’s pretty sure that his husband is around 80% of his bravery, and he’s had to resist the urge to keep Mitsuru within arms length most of the day. He’s close to cracking. After talking to Daichi earlier in the week, he isn’t convinced that she won’t disappear if he looks away for too long.

He jumps almost half a foot in the air when he hears the keys in the door, only relaxing when Noya’s head pops into view and Mitsuru is jumping into her dad’s arms.

“Heya kiddo, I missed you too! But I’m  _ super _ sweaty right now, you might want to unhand me until I’ve had a shower,” he laughs, letting her run away from him and back to her concerned looking papa. He tilts his head in questioning, letting it go when Asahi only shakes his head a little in response. They’ll talk about it later.

~

‘Later’ comes in a few hours time, with two of the three seated firmly in front of  _ Lilo & Stitch _ . Asahi has been high-strung since they put the film on, but with Mitsuri nestled by his side he can’t bring himself to sob like he needs to. When Mitsuru looks up to check on him, the screen illuminates his tense features, so different to his usual soft smile and comforting eyes, and her little heart breaks a bit.

“Papa?” she whispers. 

Asahi looks down, trying to look normal for her, but the concern on her face tells him it hasn’t worked.

“You okay, sweetie?”

“Papa…” she climbs into his lap, her small head resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder, rubbing his back comfortingly. “It’ll be okay, papa, don’t worry! You’ll be okay… do you want me to get daddy? He makes everything better!”

Overhearing from the next room, Noya smiles at Mitusuru’s words, so similar to her papa’s own. Making his way over, he stops at the doorway to announce: “you’re right about that! Super-dad makes everything better!” He picks up his daughter and plants her on his lap as he sits next to his husband. Seeing smiles all round now, Noya boasts, “see? Nothing is too much for Super-dad!”

Asahi mouths a ‘thank you’ over Mitsuru’s head. The look Noya gives him in return promises an _ actual _ discussion once the movie is over, but for now, he decides to put an arm around Noya’s shoulders and try not to think about the drugs involved in thinking up  _ Lilo and Stitch _ . 

~

After Mitsuru has fallen asleep in bed, Asahi makes sure to close her door softly. Sighing as he walks back to sit on the couch where Noya is, he finally lets his shoulders sag. 

Noya mutes the TV as soon as he enters the room. “You’re quieter than usual, Asahi. Talk.”

“It’s nothing! Don’t worry, love,” he replies with a smile that doesn’t even seem to convince his lips. “It’s been a long day, let’s ju—”

“No,” Noya states bluntly. “You’ve been hovering over Mitsuru recently, so it’s not just today. Is it about Daichi and Suga?”

Asahi’s silence says more than his words could have. Noya knows that when his anxiety really gets it’s claws in, his husband can have trouble expressing himself—and he doesn’t mind having to be his words, occasionally.

“They’ll be fine, Asahi. You want to know how I know? They deserve it. They  _ deserve _ to be parents, Asahi, and there is  _ no way _ that the universe would let the love those two have go to waste. Maybe not right now, but at some point, those two are going to be giving us a run for money in the ‘best parents’ ranking.”

“Since when have you been so eloquent?” Asahi asks, smiling at Noya’s speech. “It’s because Tanaka has been away for the last two weeks, I’m sure of it.” 

“Don’t remind me!” Noya wails, throwing his arms in the air like the true drama queen he is. Asahi chuckles. “I’m going to call him! What time is it in Prague? I don’t care, I’m ca—”

As he fishes his phone out, Asahi pulls Noya in for a strong hug. “Thanks,” he mumbles into his husbands shoulder. 

Dropping his phone next to him, Noya hugs him back and they settle on the sofa, facing the TV again. “I’ll call him tomorrow,” he says, resting his head on Asahi’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool cool cool -- I mean like, not cool, kinda angsty, but cool. Cool?
> 
> If you see anything that doesn't look right, or spelling or something, let us know! As always, you can find me at cuddlebros.tumblr.com and Cleo at mynarutomind.tumblr.com, where you can shout at us (Cleo) for the angst.


	4. The One With The Cake-Tastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi makes a blog post. Suga gets his smile back.

> ###  **The Cake-Making Catastrophe (and how to get flour out of hair)**
> 
> **Posted 2[ hours ago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8121874/chapters/19095010#)** **by[Asahi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8121874/chapters/19095010#)**
> 
>  
> 
> As you’re all probably aware, Mitsuru and I love making treats together. Most recently, we’ve tried  [ Underwater Jelly ](http://www.bombshellbling.com/underwater-jello-treats/) and  [ Frozen Banana Bites ](http://notenoughcinnamon.com/2012/07/04/chocolate-covered-frozen-banana-peanut-butter-bites/) (with peanut butter: please be mindful of your allergies!) which we’ve all loved. Yesterday, however, she decided that she wanted to bake again. On her own.
> 
> Our friend’s (we’ll call him K) child, Naoki, was around as well, and generally the two are safe to leave to their own devices—they’re sensible kids, and I’m always a room away from them, at most. Sometimes, though, kids will be kids, and the first time you realise it will be when you hear an “oops!” and a giggle from the kitchen.
> 
> The first thing I saw from the doorway, was both kids in one piece. Which was great! What wasn’t so great was Mitsuru sitting on the counter, wearing half a bag of flour, dress and hair covered in the stuff, surrounded by a bag of sugar, a bar of baking chocolate, and most of the fruits we had in the house. Naoki was somehow also covered in flour, even though the bag wasn’t that huge?
> 
> And then the doorbell rang.
> 
> Thankfully, Noya (my wonderful husband!) was home (paid vacation day that will probably be explained, at length, in distress, in the future). He passed me without seeing the kitchen and answered the door, asking why I was just standing there… but I couldn’t speak!
> 
> Honestly? When K dropped off Naoki that morning, he probably hadn’t expected to return to  _ this _ .
> 
> _ This _ was his daughter, happily sitting on the floor of our kitchen, wearing half a bag of flour in her hair and holding a bowl containing:
> 
>   * One (1) uncracked egg
>   * Approx. 250 grams of self raising flour
>   * Half a pack of butter, in the wrapper, with two spoons stuck in it
> 

> 
> For a while, none of us could speak. The kids were beaming, having the time of their lives, having taken no notice of us—until Noya burst out laughing.
> 
> And then Mitsuru saw us, and called out, “look, cake!” which just made him laugh harder, and… thinking of how he must have been as a kid, I can see why. But it was definitely not helpful at the time.
> 
> K was frozen still, so I went to pick up Mitsuru to clean her up, giving Noya instructions to clean up the kitchen with a glare, and apologizing to K with the same breath. While I washed the flour out (painstaking work, but possible) Mitsuru babbled about how much fun she had making cake, and to hear her enthusiasm made me so proud; that little place in my heart that only she can hit warmed at her story.
> 
> (Anyway, the way to get flour out of hair: soak it in lukewarm water, then wash it out with a little dish soap. Eventually, with time and enough shampoo, it will  _ probably _ come out. Probably. (Make sure to condition it after so that it doesn’t dry out!))
> 
> —  **_Asahi x_ **

* * *

Daichi is barely in the door when he catches sight of Suga. Seeing his husband smiling so intently at his phone makes the desire to kiss him unbearable, but he doesn’t even  _ try _ to resist the urge. He knows that Suga will gripe about getting grease on the sofa, but he knows there’ll be no heat behind it.

“What are you grinning about over there?” Daichi teases, planting a quick kiss on Suga’s cheek.

“Naoki,” Suga laughs— _ laughs _ —glancing quickly up at Daichi before staring back at the screen. “I think she was trying to bake with Mitsuru earlier, and you won’t  _ believe _ how much of a mess they made of Asahi’s kitchen, Hinata can’t stop laughing, it’s amazing—come rewatch his story with me?”

Daichi falls gratefully beside him, sinking into the couch to watch along. Most of the time, he’s keeping half an eye on Suga’s smile, thankful that it finally reaches his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee, sorry this took so long to upload! My bad.
> 
> As always, you can find Cleo at: mynarutomind.tumblr.com and me at: cuddlebros.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee. This will be kinda a behemoth. 
> 
> Did you know that writing a fic with a pal in Google Docs is super fun? Many goofs. Many, many goofs.
> 
> Most of the angst can be blamed on Cleo. That's kinda her deal.
> 
> If you have any questions or see any errors, please let us know! You can find me at cuddlebros.tumblr.com and Cleo at mynarutomind.tumblr.com. (We have a lot of backstory for this. I mean like, quite a lot. There's quite a lot of backstory.)


End file.
